


lost & found

by sond_sie



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Age Play, Daddy Josh, Little Space, Little Tyler, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 17:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9281411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sond_sie/pseuds/sond_sie
Summary: little!tyler gets lost one day while shopping with josh.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is something rly different for me so pls let me know what you think :)

josh could tell as soon as he woke up. he turned over in his small bunk to find tyler sound asleep, sucking on his baby blue pacifier. the younger boy must have found it sometime during the night, and now he was curled up beside josh, a small stuffed teddy bear also held in one hand. josh’s heart melted at the sight, and he gently tugged tyler closer with a strong arm around his waist.

it wasn’t often that tyler slipped into his little space while on tour, too afraid of the reactions from the crew if they found out. they both knew it took time for others to understand, if they ever did. so, josh was surprised to see this side of tyler today. the sound of someone knocking on the side of his bunk ripped josh from his thoughts. thinking quickly, he yanked the pacifier from tyler’s mouth and hid it in his fist just as mark pulled the curtain open.

“hey lovebirds,” he said amusedly, “just letting you know we’re stopping at the mall in ten.”

thankfully mark hadn’t noticed tyler, who’s eyes were welling up as he tried to understand what was going on after being jerked awake by his pacifier being pulled away. why had josh taken it from him?

“thanks dude,” josh replied shortly, before pulling the curtain closed quickly. mark stared at the red fabric for a moment before walking away.

“daddy?” tyler’s small voice sounded from below him. a few tears had escaped the corner of his eyes and made a trail down his face to the pillow.

“oh baby,” josh sighed. he brushed tyler’s hair from his forehead and brought the pacifier back up to his mouth. he pressed it to tyler’s lips lightly before the younger boy opened his mouth to suck it back in. he closed his eyes contentedly, breaths slowing down. josh watched fondly as he drifted to sleep once again.

a few minutes later they came to a stop and josh listened to the sounds of the crew leaving the bus.

“josh? ty? you guys coming?” someone called.

“in a minute,” josh replied, shuffling out of the small bunk. the last person stepped out, leaving tyler and josh alone.

“what’s happening?” tyler asked, voice muffled around the pacifier. he sat up and tiredly rubbed his eyes.

“everyone’s gone shopping ty. i have to go too, remember?” he asked gently. he slid on a pair of jeans and watched tyler. he didn’t get a reply.

“it’s okay baby, you’ll be with me the whole time. i’ll even let you pick my new hair colour,” josh offered hopefully, tugging on a t-shirt. tyler still looked hesitant, feet swinging idly against the bed below as he sucked on the pacifier.

“okay,” he mumbled. josh smiled softly at tyler as he moved closer towards him. he wrapped his arms around tyler’s waist and pulled him into his chest, the younger burying his head into josh’s t-shirt. they hugged for a while, josh rubbing his hands up and down tyler’s spine comfortingly.

“let’s get you dressed baby, do you need the bathroom first?” josh asked. tyler nodded into his chest. “do you need me to help?”

“no,” tyler replied softly. he untangled from josh and made his way to the bathroom. when he returned josh dressed him in jeans and a hoodie. tyler giggled as josh tied his shoelaces, trying to make it harder for his boyfriend as he kicked his feet. finally they were ready to leave. they walked towards one of the large department stores, intent on finding a new hair dye for josh.

“joshie,” tyler tugged at his sleeve as they passed one of the escalators inside the store. he pointed at a young boy coming down the steps, a large stuffed animal in his arms. josh followed his gaze, gently tugging his hand down from where it was pointing.

“we can look at the toys soon ty,” he smiled. tyler pouted slightly and kept following josh, grip tight on his wrist.

“i’m _bored,_ “ tyler whined after a while. they’d wandered through the store for almost ten minutes, unable to find the hair dyes.

“i heard you the first ten times tyler,” josh responded flatly. the younger boy frowned. it wasn’t his fault they were at the stupid store anyway.

“just stay here for a second while i find someone to ask,” josh said before abruptly walking away. _good,_ tyler thought. now he could do something fun. he thought back to the boy with the big stuffy and wandered in the direction of the escalator. josh could find him later.

five minutes later, tyler wasn’t so sure. he’d gone up one level initially, but found that it didn’t have any toys. so, he went up one more level, and then another, and now he doesn’t know where he is. he wandered aimlessly for a while, trying to remember if he’d come up two or three levels, but quickly found himself becoming overwhelmed. he just wanted josh. he always knew what to do.

he sat down in an aisle of what seemed to be cooking equipment, pots and pans littering the shelves around him. did josh even want to find him? he’d been painful before, whining and tugging on josh’s arm. josh was probably sick of him. he sniffled, wiping his wet eyes on the sleeve of his hoodie, and sat helplessly.

meanwhile, josh was  _very_  worried. he’d found an employee who directed him to go upstairs, but when he went back to get tyler he was gone. his anxiety instantly jumped, and he rushed to search around the ground floor for his boyfriend.

he knew that yes, tyler was a 28 year old man who could look after himself in a store. but, he also knew that tyler wasn’t in the state of mind where he wanted to take responsibility or initiative. he’d fallen back into his childish state, and he relied on josh to keep him safe and protected from others, like a normal child. and now josh had lost him.

“are you okay?” a gentle voice asked. tyler glanced up to see two girls hovering above his curled up figure. he was sat with his arms wrapped around his knees. he didn’t know how long he’d been there. he shook his head.

“can we help?” the other one asked, a short girl with long brown hair. they both seemed young, only in their teens.

“‘m lost,” tyler mumbled, sniffling as more tears fell. he looked away from the girls, who shared a worried glance.

“who are you looking for? jess can go and get them and i’ll wait here with you,” the same girl replied kindly.

“josh,” tyler sniffed, “he has red hair and tattoos.” tyler gestured down his right arm.

“okay, hold tight,” jess said, and jogged away. tyler tried not to get too hopeful.

if josh thought he was worried before, he was full on panicking now. it’d been close to half an hour since he’d lost tyler, and he still couldn’t find the singer. he tugged on his hair, glancing around the floor he was currently on. he didn’t even know which one it was anymore. he’d been avoiding going to anyone for help, as he could already imagine the news headlines about it if anyone found out. he couldn’t exactly call any of the crew either, and they’d probably think he’s joking. if only tyler had his phone on him.

he turned to make his way to the ground floor. it seemed he’d have to ask for help whether or not he wanted to. just as he stepped forward, a voice called out behind him.

“josh?” the drummer cringed. he really didn’t need a fan encounter right now. the girl stepped towards him.

“hi i’m uh, actually k-kind of busy right now-“ the girl blinked at him.

“well my friend and i found someone upstairs who was looking for you? said he was lost,” she replied. josh’s heart rate increased.

“tyler?” he asked breathlessly. she shrugged but smiled at him.

“i think so. follow me.”

tyler still couldn’t stop the tears that fell from his eyes as he sat fiddling with a loose thread on his jumper. he felt so _helpless._  and stupid. he didn’t mean to get lost, and he thought josh might’ve found him sooner. he still wasn’t sure if josh even wanted to find him, especially after causing him this much trouble. the other girl, anna, watched him sadly.

“it’s okay, josh will be here soon,” she soothed. not long after she spoke their heads snapped up at the sound of someone approaching quickly.

“tyler!” josh exclaimed when he saw the small boy on the floor. he dropped to his knees and scooped him into his arms. tyler sobbed, clutching josh tightly. the two girls stood up.

“i’m s-so sorry daddy,” tyler cried into his neck. the teens must’ve heard him, but if they found it strange they made no sign of it. josh mouthed a ‘thank you’ over tyler’s shoulder and they left.

“shh, ty, you’re okay,” josh cooed, running his hands over tyler’s shaking form comfortingly. “i’m sorry i left you alone.”

tyler suddenly pulled back to look at josh with red-rimmed eyes. “d-do you still love me daddy?” he whispered. the drummer’s heart broke. he leaned forward to peck tyler’s lips gently, salty tears sticking to his own lips when he pulled back.

“of course i still love you baby boy,” he replied gently. he stood up, pulling tyler up by his armpits. he wiped the tears from tyler’s cheeks, and the younger boy looked considerably more stable than before.

“yellow.”

“what?”

“your hair daddy, i pick yellow,” tyler said.

“yellow it is,” josh replied, leading them away with a firm arm around tyler’s waist. he’d never let his baby out of his sight again.

**Author's Note:**

> tbh the most unbelievable part of this is that 2 teenage girls wouldn’t recognise them am i right


End file.
